Dead Answers
by Short-Fist135
Summary: Sasuke was brought back from the valley of the end.Why? Nobody bothers to find out.How?Nobody wants to find out.Now then, what if we ask "Why doesn't he talk?" maybe we'll get a different answer. -Rated T for swearing a later chapters- -Slight Angst AU
1. Reluctant Return

Dead Answers

As the raven-haired boy walked through the hallways, he ignored the glares the villages were giving him, hatred, anger, distrust and … disgust. His conscience started eating at his brain making him lose his memory slowly bit by bit. This happened unknowingly to him.

Entering the room where the fifth hokage sat, he sat on a near-by chair. "Who said you could sit down?" a nearby ANBU said pulling out the chair from behind Sasuke. Sasuke tumbled onto the ground looking dazed. "Uchiha?" Sasuke didn't answer, his eyes darted around the room. A surge of pain overcame him all of a sudden and he grabbed his head quickly.

Tsunade did not look the least concerned.

"Uchiha get up."

Sasuke turned his head to the loud, commanding voice. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He cursed in his head before blacking out, but not before saying the last words the people of Konoha would hear for a long while.

"Dying has become of most pleasure to me, Itachi..."

He then fell back on to the wooden floor.

"Uchiha?! Uchiha, you better get up. Oh shit this." Tsunade said checking his heartbeat.

"B-bmp, B-bmp, B-bmp, B-"Tsunade looked up around alarmed.

"He stopped breathing…" Tsunade said realizing the seriousness of the situation, Tsunade pumped chakra into the now limp body. "Shit Uchiha, you better wake up."


	2. I can't

Chapter 1 – Voices in the darkness

Drip…Drip…

"Where am I?"

Drip…Drip…

"My eyes…"

Drip…

"My ears…"

Drip…

"My voice…"

Drip…

"That voice…"

Drip…

"My memory…"

Drip…Drip…

"My life…"

Drip…

"I still kill…"

Drip…

"Hate me…"

Drip…

"…Forever."

I woke up, entering nothing but unending brightness. I immediately shut my eyes.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"Heart monitor…" I thought.

"Sasuke? …Long time no see… I-"

"You're finally awake, Uchiha."  
I opened my mouth again but nothing came out. I grumbled words of frustration in my head. I finally decided to face the light and open my eyes.

Reaching for a notepad, I grabbed a pen and wrote down the words in English, "I can't speak." The two ladies in front of me looked at the notepad questioningly. "They don't speak English?" I tried again writing in Japanese this time. "I can't speak."


	3. Forced Movement

Chapter 2 – Living with the teacher

Walking Sasuke to Hatake Kakashi's house was not easy.

Sasuke refused to pack his things.

He refused to walk.

He refused to listen.

He refused to talk.

He refused just to take one step out of the hospital door.

Using his hands to hold either side of the door, he got himself stuck between the two huge doors.

"Sheesh, if he lost his memory up until he was five years old then why is he still so stubb-" then it struck her. The Uchiha Massacre.

Tsunade looked at the Uchiha uncertainly.

"Uchiha, don't you want to see a man that has silver hair?"

Sasuke's grip on the door loosened a little.

"Looks like a jolted his memory a little."

"And a pink-haired girl? Followed by a blond idiot?"

Sasuke replied with silence. Then, without any sign of it happening, he fell to the ground panting heavily.

"…send him to the Hatake household."

"Hai. Tsunade-sama."


	4. Living with the past

Dead Answers

Chapter 3-Living with the past

Jamming his key in the keyhole, Kakashi dragged Sasuke into his house with much difficulty.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said reluctantly.

Sasuke looked up in recognition of his name he had heard so many times before.

"You're staying here with me…for quite a long time." Sasuke shuddered.

Kakashi, sensing his uneasiness, edged closer to him. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke continued looking at the ground, eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Kakashi unpacked Sasuke's things silently, getting no answer from him. "I'm going to call Naruto!" Kakashi thought happily. He picked up the house phone and dialed in Naruto's number. A few moments later Naruto arrived.

"Hey! Teme! You came back!" Naruto said loudly, Sasuke covered his ears quickly. Kakashi followed suit.

Naruto strangled Sasuke in a suffocating hug. "Urg…" Sasuke growled out. Lashing out at the Blondie who hit the wall with a light chuckle. "Hehheh."

Kakashi dialed in Sakura's number next.

"Hey Sakura! Wanna see someone who lives with me?"


	5. Why does it hurt?

Dead Answers

Chapter 4 – Return

"No…why would I want to?"

"Because if you don't, you'll regret it." Kakashi said smiling over the phone.

"Fine."

Smirking satisfied, Kakashi kneeled before the morose boy.

Sasuke was startled and took a step backwards.

"…Sasuke?"

A jolt of pain shot through his head yet again, Sasuke dropped to the ground in pain clutching his head.

"…" Naruto watched the whole scene unfold.

"Sasuke you are so not cool." Naruto scolded cheekily and half jokingly.

"…" Sasuke did a few hand signs.

The room suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a large area painted black.

Crows cawed and surrounded Sasuke hiding him from sight.

"He's five years old so why?"Kakashi thought, "This isn't genjutsu."

Bodies soon appeared, blood surrounding the floor.

Then, the sight of the mangekyo sharingan surrounded them.

And then, as if it was a movie theatre showing a horror movie, sights of the Uchiha getting slaughtered was all over them. Kakashi shivered. Then suddenly it changed to picture of Rin and Obito and Arashi. Kakashi's old teammates.


	6. Things that come around

Dead Answers

Chapter 5 – Hurting memories

"Rin…Obito…"

Then suddenly, the scenes changed back to where they were.

Kakashi blinked once.

He blinked twice.

Finally he caught sight of a Naruto with foam coming out of his mouth and an unconscious Sasuke.

"What was that just now?"

He quickly rushed over to Sasuke to check on him.

(He didn't care about Naruto ^w^)

Checking his temperature, Kakashi began to think about his former teammates.

"Where is Sakura?" he wondered silently.

(Not that anyone would care if Sakura wasn't there. But yah…)

He gently placed Sasuke on the bed, chuckling as Sasuke immediately curled up into a tight ball as soon as he came in contact with the soft sheets.

Then he went out of the room to check on Naruto. After staring at him for a long time, Kakashi stood up and nodded his head. "Right then, looks like this one's okay, now I should go get some tea to calm myself down. Man that was creepy." Kakashi said to no one in particular.

"DO YOU THINK I LOOK OKAY?" Naruto shouted, jumping up from his position on the floor.


	7. Losing freedom

Dead Answers

Chapter 6 – Its not death that bothers me

"DO YOU THINK I LOOK OKAY?" Naruto shouted, jumping up from his position on the floor.

"Yes." A voice replied."Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise for you to visit me, your outfit is a tad disappointing but it doesn't matter, come on! Jump into my embra-mmph!" he was unable to continue to finish his sentence when he was punched in the face by a fuming Sakura.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CALLED ME HERE!" she shouted, pulling his ear. He winced. He looked up at the medic ninja who was clothed completely in a dress and tights. Her Konoha band was still firmly tying back her hair. Her hair had grown longer again and was shoulder-length.

"…"

"Oh! Sasuke!" Kakashi exclaimed delightedly when he noticed the boy at the door of the pathway.

"…" Sasuke frowned before turning to the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Hold it. I can't have you leave here." Kakashi stopped him immediately at the door gripping his hand tightly.

"……………………………………….."


	8. Gaining back what you have lost

Dead Answers

Chapter 7 – When you lose something, you gain something

"…" Sasuke didn't move but instead pointed to the open door. Kakashi turned his attention to the door. To his surprise, it was a black kitten sitting there quietly. Kakashi stared for a moment, letting go of the boy's hand.

Naruto ran to the kitten's side.

"Come here, kitty witty, mitty wooty, kooty cooty, tch tch tch!" Naruto said holding his hand out to the kitten. The kitten stared at it for a moment before it swiped a claw to scratch it before moving to bite it.

Naruto immediately snapped back.

Sakura looked on amused. "The cat obviously doesn't like you." She stated, her hand attempting to pat the kitten's forehead. It immediately hissed at the hand.

Kakashi watched the scene unfold and murmured, "Doesn't like humans much does it."

Sasuke paused in his steps walking slowly towards the kitten. To the trio's surprise, the kitten walked to him on its own accord and rubbed itself against his leg. Sasuke's eyes twinkled with delight, as he bent down to pet it.

"…Well, what do we have here, seems like this kitten likes Sasuke!"

"Sasuke with animals is so cute!!!" Sakura squealed.

"There it is, Sakura's perverted acting!!!"

"Shut up." She demanded punching the blonde.


	9. Curiosity killed the cat

Chapter 8 – The lies in the truth that lies among the lies of verbal words

"What exactly happened during that massacre anyway?" Tsunade thought for a moment before calling Shizune in.

"Hai. What is it, Tsunade-sama?" she asked politely.

"I want all the information about the Uchiha massacre, and fast."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

As she looked through the small number of folders on the desk, she spotted something.

"The only survivor of the massacre was 7 year old Uchiha Sasuke who is currently still bed-ridden in the hospital." She paused before reading it over again.

"7 year old Uchiha Sasuke…"

Her brows furrowed and her jaw dropped in amazement.

"Alright…if it isn't the Uchiha massacre, then what exactly caused him to be so traumatized to not be even able to take one step out of the hospital without being forced to?" However, no matter how hard she thought, she could not think of an explanation. "…He is only five…"

After resolving to finding out more about the massacre, she continued reading the article.

"This is the second time this seven-year old has been involved in a major murder incident; does he have a curse of death hovering over him? The culprit of this massacre is suspected to be Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Itachi. In fact, this event has been the hot gossip which has been at the tip of everyone's tongues.

One very popular question has still not been answered yet.

Why did he kill the entire clan? If it was for the pure joy of seeing the deaths of his clan, why didn't he kill his younger brother? There have been many reasonable answers; some say his love for his brother was too great, some say his brother would be in his later plans for a future attack on Konoha. No matter whose explanation is right, the fact remains that both Uchihas' have become a significant threat to Konoha.

Presently, Hatake Kakashi an ANBU officer has full custody of the remaining Uchiha child.

Its seems that it was written in the will of the Uchiha clan leader, Uchiha Fugaku, that Uchiha Sasuke would be taken care of by Hatake Kakashi should anything unfortunate happen to either parent."

"…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"


	10. Something missing

Chapter 9 – Uncovered truth

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…If that is all, I have to go somewh-" Kakashi said an air of nervousness surrounding him. In front of him was the 5th Hokage whose right hand was gripping a sake bottle firmly and was glaring daggers at him. He saluted slightly before turning to leave but was fiercely stopped when the big-chested blonde slammed her fist into the desk denting it and leaving her fist print in the middle of the oak-wood table.

"Why are you going so soon?" she asked smiling the death-aura circling her almost visible.

"W-well…I have to take care of Sasu-"

"Hmmm? What's so different about that, don't you do it almost every day?"

"W-what do you mean? T-Tsunade-sama?" he asked smiling anxiously.

"I mean THIS! Why didn't you fucking tell me you were his guardian since the age of 7?" Kakashi almost jumped 10 feet in the air. Then, he finally he sighed relieved.

"Oh, was that all? Thank goodness, I thought it was something more serious." He said patting himself on the chest to allow himself to calm down further. Then he smiled and just said checking his pockets to ensure his beloved orange book was still in his pocket. "I just thought it was natural that I didn't think of telling you that."

"…okay, so what was the worst thing that you thought I was going to ask you about?" she urged, wanting him to spill more information.

"…"

"…I was just worried that you were going to take away my orange book…well see ya!" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"….KAKASHI HATAKE! GET YOUR DAMNED BUTT BACK HERE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN!"

A/N : Reviews are appreciated. Please enjoy.


	11. My voice is irritating me

"…Ah…my voice came back…" the boy murmured when suddenly the silver-haired jounin burst back into the apartment and a red-faced female jumped in after him.

His eyes widened in surprise when the latter cornered the former to the wall and raised a hand to punch the one-eyed ninja. "Tell me, what exactly are you hiding about Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi winced at the volume but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

"…Excuse me, madam, but could you refrain from injuring or harming this man in any way? He is my guardian ad I believe that I have a right since the information you are looking for is about me." He stopped the Hokage's attack almost immediately with just one hand catching the fist which came down so fast, like the speed of light.

Her eyebrows shot up before it curved down in an angry expression.

"I don't believe I like your attitude, brat."

He didn't flinch and he stared at her straight in the eye opening his mouth to shoot back some smart remark but his voice didn't come out.

"Not again, I can't speak."

He took out a notepad and sighed heavily before writing these words before something came back to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki…and that pink haired girl from earlier, sorry to trouble you, but who are they to me, and what is my relation to this village over the past 11 years since my time period please explain in easy words so that a small kid like me can understand." He wrote in neat kanji.

Tsunade looked at the kid so intelligent but in his eyes, despite being at the young age of five she saw something painstakingly similar to the boy the fourth hokage had taught.

She turned to Kakashi and saw the unmistakable sorrow and darkness in those black depths.

'_Kakashi Hatake, a student that I will never forget.'_

_That was written in the fourth Hokage's will._

A/N : I'm sorry, I just noticed while I was reading the first few chapters of this fanfic that there was a slight time skip in between the second chapter. I never actually mentioned that Sasuke had lost his memories as a result of the treatment and that his body had changed into that of a five-year old. Sorry about that. I'm not going to change the chapter. Just wanted to clear any misconceptions.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
